


Falling into your arms

by Spaceytrash



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love at First Sight, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, meeting at Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceytrash/pseuds/Spaceytrash
Summary: It was the first Pride for Crowley where he completely felt like himself, which was an amazing feeling. And incredibly enough not only that, but he had an accident that made the day even better.





	Falling into your arms

Finally, today was the day. Today he would go to his first Pride fully as himself, feeling free enough to be who he is and not hide his identity any longer, like he had for the past 2 years.

Crowley had come out to almost everyone in his life as a trans guy since the last Pride and finally started the first steps to transition. It sure hadn’t been easy, especially since it took his parents a while to understand it, but he finally felt like a weight had been lifted of himself. Not that he actually needed the approval of his parents since he had been living on his own for years but he still held the opinion of his parents in high regard. Not being referred to with the wrong pronouns and his deadname felt absolutely wonderful and it still gave him a thrill every time when the right pronouns and name were being used. Sure, he still had a long way to go but it was a great start in the right direction, and he was so happy he finally had been brave enough to begin it.

With a smile he tugged the knot of his trans flag, that hung around his shoulder, a bit tighter and started to march along, with hundreds of other people of the community, in the pride parade. Everywhere there were people being happy and proud of who they were, forgetting for a day the struggles they had to face on a day to day basis. It was really wonderful, and Crowley couldn’t stop smiling. He had been to Pride before, seeing as he was not only trans but also bisexual, but it just felt different when you’re finally comfortable enough to be completely who you are and present as such.

The girl walking next to him gave him a smile and, after a short silent conversation to ask for permission, put a rainbow sticker on his shirt, which made Crowley smile even bigger. He pulled down his sunglasses a bit and gave her a wink, which made her laugh a bit when she went on to give more people stickers. Righting his glasses again he marched on. Today was shaping up to be a great day.

After the march was over Crowley looked around Trafalgar Square where stalls with informational material and things to buy, some food and drink stalls and a huge stage were situated. Everywhere where colourful dressed people having a good time.

He felt a bit thirsty, so he made his way through the crowd to one of the beverage stalls to buy himself something to drink. Once he got his water in a rainbow coloured paper cup, he tried to make his way towards the stage but tripped over a set of feet and took a tumble. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for the fall that was sure to come but instead of meeting the hard asphalt he felt soft hands wrap around his back and stop his fall. At once he opened his eyes to see who had saved him from a certain meet up with the ground. The first thing he saw were blue eyes that had a slight green tint to them. Crowley had never seen such a beautiful mix of colours.

“Thank you”, said his rescuer with a slight smirk.

He had said that out loud hadn’t he?  _ He must be still be quite in shock _ thought Crowley and immediately went beet red.

“As good as you look in my arms, we should get you on your feet again, don’t you think?”

“Ngk,” was all Crowley could say when his rescuer helped him to stand on his own to feet again. He took a slight step back and could finally look completely at the other. He had very light blonde hair, almost white, that fell into soft curls. He wore beige trousers and a white shirt with a rainbow coloured bowtie. An actual bowtie. Who wears bowties nowadays? But somehow that outfit really suited the other and Crowley started to blush once again at that thought.

“Are you okay, my dear?” the soft voice of the other man broke through Crowley’s thoughts and he nodded.

“Yeah. Thanksss” his normal almost non-existent lisp coming out because of the slight shock.

The blonde smiled softly, “Glad to hear, I was afraid I might have grabbed you a bit to hard. But where are my manners? My name is Aziraphale, nice to meet you”

Crowley looked at the hand extended his way and slowly shook it, still a bit dazed from the almost fall and being rescued by a handsome stranger.

“Crowley. Anthony Crowley,” he answered, still feeling the happy rush that went through him every time he said his right name but once he realized how he introduced himself he cringed inwardly. That was not as cool as Bond always made it out to be.

“Nice to meet you Anthony. Let me buy you a new drink”

He blushed when he heard Aziraphale say his name and could only nod as an answer. Once Aziraphale was gone he righted his sunglasses again. When had he become so utterly uncool? He needed to get himself together. Just because Aziraphale was handsome didn’t mean he had to make an absolute fool of himself.

His musings were interrupted by Aziraphale coming back with two cups of water, one of which he promptly handed to Crowley.

“What do you say of getting somewhere a bit calmer?” Crowley asked, in hopes of spending more time together.

Aziraphale nodded with a soft smile and followed Crowley out of Trafalgar Square and into the quieter streets of London.

They chatted along the way and both found out how easy it was to talk to each other. It felt like they had known each other for years and not just for a few minutes.

After walking a bit and just casually chatting, Crowley saw a cute little café and pointed at it.

“How about I treat you to a bit of tea? After all it’s the least I can do after you saved me from a certain kiss with the ground”

“That is not necessary my dear, but I would love some tea”

So, they made their way to the café, where Crowley ordered them some tea and some scones to go along with it.

Both didn’t quite knew how to start the conversation again. Crowley rubbed his hands on his trousers, suddenly feeling very nervous. What had he been thinking treating Aziraphale to some tea, when they could have done something more interesting? 

Crowley’s thoughts were interrupted when their order arrived. Aziraphale took a small sip of his tea and a bite of his scone.

“That is scrumptious.” His joy of the good food clearly visible in his face. Crowley had never seen anything more beautiful in his life and it made him forget about his nervousness.

Smirking, to hide the lovesick expression he probably would otherwise sport, he looked at the other. “Glad it’s up to your tastes” which made Aziraphale laugh a bit.

And then the conversation flowed as easily as before. They talked about their favourite things and got into a heated but friendly discussion when Crowley mentioned that he didn’t particularly like to read books. Overall, they had a lovely afternoon, not noticing how the time went by until the waitress kindly asked them to leave because they were closing up. After Crowley paid for their drinks and food they got up, Aziraphale thanked him and they walked towards Crowley’s home.

“I guess this is where we part ways,” started Aziraphale once they had reached Crowley’s flat. “I had a lovely day and thank you again for the tea, my dear”

“And thank you for saving my ass,” Crowley laughed.

They stayed silent for a while, both not ready to go and end the wonderful day they’ve had with each other.

“Do you maybe want to go see the new art exhibition they have in the Tate next week?” Crowley mumbled quickly, blushing.

“I would love to” Aziraphale smiled, glad the other had asked and that he could see him again.

“It’s a date,” smirked Crowley.

It really had shaped up to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this in the middle of the night to make me feel a bit better, so it's not really that thought out. Just some self-indulgent fluff.  
Hope it's not too bad.


End file.
